Help Me Sleep
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: Lelouch can't fall asleep. When he tries to think of a reason why he's having trouble sleeping, he remembers C.C. used to cuddle up to him before she lost her memories. Can C.C. help him sleep now?


**Author's Note**: Hi everyone!!!! Okay so while I was writing this, I was seriously thinking about how Code Geass really allows the viewers to pretty much pick the girl who Lelouch likes for their own interpretation. Like at first I was sure it was Lelouch and Shirley, but it also be Lelouch and Kallen, not to mention at the end it is Lelouch and C.C. I don't know, just my thoughts haha. So here's a little bit of Lelouch and C.C. Make sure to review, I'll luv ya for it! (Please?!)

Enjoy and have a Happy New Year!!!! :D

****

* * *

Help Me Sleep 

Lelouch tossed and turned in the black of night. You would have thought as a mastermind who was currently leader of the Black Knights, a group of rebels, he would be tired after plotting and planning all day long. But no, he had been trying to force himself to fall asleep for the past 3 hours.

Finally he gave up and opened his eyes. Slowly they adjusted to the darkness.

Why was he having such a hard time falling asleep? He always fell asleep so easily in the past. Even when he created his alter ego, Zero, and was leading a revolution he could always count on falling asleep quickly. Of course he might wake up from a nightmare but he at least got a few hours of sleep before that.

What had it been that always made it easy for him to fall asleep? Before he was Zero, he was so bored he had no choice but to fall asleep. Now that he obtained the Geass, it was….

Of course! His eyes traveled to the couch where a certain green-haired girl was sleeping silently.

After he got the power of the gods, Geass, it was C.C. who helped him sleep at night. Although they would always refer to themselves as simply 'partners' or 'accomplices,' their nights were filled with each other holding the other. They would never mention a word of it in the morning but every night, C.C. snuggled up to Lelouch and Lelouch wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl.

His thoughts traveled to a time when he was exhausted after spending the day on an island with Princess Euphemia, only to find that his lead pilot of the Black Knights, Kallen and childhood friend, not to mention enemy, Suzaku**, **were there too.

_Weary from the day and the fact that he had to engage in strenuous manual labor to find food for Euphie and himself, Lelouch didn't bother showering and collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes._

"_Tired?" a voice pondered lightly but she made it sound more of a statement than a question._

_He knew who it was. C.C., the girl who had given him the chance to change his destiny, the girl who made a contract with him that he had yet to understand, the girl who had supported him through all of his decisions, sat on his window sill looking outside to the grounds of the school._

"_Very. C.C. it seems like the more I use my Geass, the more difficult everything becomes," he murmured from his place on the bed._

"_Lelouch, would you rather have gotten used your Geass at all then?"_

_Lelouch groaned lightly as he tried to make himself crawl underneath the bed covers but he was too exhausted. C.C. always acted nonchalantly, but when she asked questions like that it made Lelouch feel like she did deeply care about what others thought about her._

"_Do you sometimes wish I never gave you this cursed power, Lelouch?" She continued softly, her voice void of any emotion._

"_Without Geass, I would not have gotten all I ever desired. C.C. this doesn't sound like you at all. Cursed power? No, rather it is the miracle power of Geass that saved me. As for things becoming more difficult, I was just commenting on how complex my life has become now that I am no longer only a student but also a-"_

"_-a rebel prince leading a terrorist group with a desire to kill his father in order to gain a peaceful world for his younger sister?" She finished for him. _

_Lelouch smirked. "Exactly." He heard her soft laughter._

_Again, Lelouch groaned as tried to move under the covers. Maybe he really should start going to gym class instead of skipping to gamble or lead the Black Knights. It was probably a good idea to build up his own strength. But whoever heard of a Prince having to do manual labor?_

_Giving up trying to pull himself under the covers, Lelouch closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt C.C.'s soft hands on his face as she pushed his hair away from his forehead. His eyes flew open and he looked at the beautiful green-haired girl in front of him. He hadn't heard her approach the bed. She was leaning over him so her hair fell down towards him, giving her a strange yet innocent look. Her small fingers traced lightly over his face._

"_Turn over," she commanded softly._

_Sighing lightly, Lelouch obeyed slowly and flipped onto his stomach as he crossed his arms under his head. C.C.'s hands lightly massaged his back, applying light pressure._

_Lelouch reveled in the feel of her hands across his back. She lifted his shirt up so her hands directly touched his skin. She usually didn't show any sort of emotion of affection towards him and he didn't towards her. All of the Black Knights thought she was his mistress and she hadn't bothered to correct their assumptions. Neither had Lelouch._

"_Lelouch, does that feel better?" she murmured quietly and Lelouch felt her warm breathe fan across his ear as she leaned over him._

"_Ahh, yes. Who knew you actually had a soft touch, C.C. With your usual attitude, you're such a shrew. It's a nice change." His voice was thick and comfortable._

_C.C. pouted and jabbed Lelouch harshly in the back._

"_Ouch! Witch!" He winched as C.C. laughed softly and rubbed the spot gingerly._

"_You might have learned how to hold a shovel, but you still need to learn how to hold your tongue, Lelouch."_

_With that, C.C. gently pulled the covers of the bed over Lelouch and herself and wrapped her arms around his body. Lelouch's eyes widened before he relaxed into her embrace and pulled her closer to him. _

_He couldn't help but think how perfectly their bodies seemed to fit together. Her green hair tickled him slightly as he rested his chin on top of her head. Her hands kept moving over his back and he feel asleep, comfortable and happy with C.C. in his arms._

_From that night forward, the two would comfortably snuggle up to each other at night._

"Master? Can't you sleep?"

Lelouch was pulled out of his reverie and looked over towards C.C., who was now rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

"Mmm. I guess I'm missing something that used to help me go to sleep." He stared at the girl. She was C.C., yet she wasn't at the same time. C.C. had lost her memories and had reverted back to a time when she didn't have Geass and was a shy, servant girl.

Just today he had hurt C.C., the only person who knew all his lies and all of the truth. He had been frustrated with the predicament he was in; he needed to save Nunnally but was unsure how to do it.

C.C. had come to give him some breakfast and he let out his frustration on her and threw the plate from her hand. It hurdled into the wall and broke into hundreds of sharp pieces, one of which cut C.C.

The girl sat winching on the floor and Lelouch felt disgusted with himself. The one person who knew everything and despite it all stood by him. And when she needed him he had cast her aside with hatred.

At once he ran to her side and immediately felt guilty when she shuddered away from him, telling him she would clean up the mess immediately.

He had grabbed her hand and it still felt like C.C.'s. But then she spoke and Lelouch knew it wasn't the C.C. he knew.

The girl in front of him was scared and weak. But when she had said to Lelouch that it was easier when she was beaten when it was cold because she didn't have to work as much, Lelouch nearly broke down right there.

He felt like a monster. C.C. had always been there for him. Through everything. Euphie's death, Shirley's death, even when his memories were altered, C.C. found him and restored his memory of everything important to him. Yet when she needed him… he had hurt her.

He hand had shook as he covered C.C.'s hand with his own.

Her soft voice questioned, "Master, are you cold?"

_Only because you aren't here, C.C._

He looked at her, her green hair was slightly disheveled from sleeping. She rubbed her golden eyes to get the sleep out. She was wearing a small white tank top that revealed her stomach with a pair of matching white shorts. Lelouch couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked.

"Umm Master, is there anything I can do? Maybe get you some hot milk?" she asked softly. She had already gotten to her feet and was about to go to the kitchen in Zero's secret hideout when Lelouch called out to her.

"C.C., actually there is something you can do. Can you please come here?" Lelouch smiled at the pretty girl to encourage her as she moved towards him slowly.

She was at the foot of his bed. Lelouch smirked. "A little closer. I won't bite."

C.C. came to the edge of his bed. "Yes, Master?"

Lelouch's hand sprang out and grabbed C.C.'s wrist as he gently pulled her towards him. C.C.'s eyes widened as she fell onto the bed.

"Lie down," he commanded softly.

C.C. blushed and nodded her head, lying down on the bed next to Lelouch.

Lelouch's arms wrapped themselves around C.C.'s waist and he pulled her towards his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Umm Master…"

"Please, just help me sleep tonight. And C.C., call me Lelouch tonight," he murmured huskily into her ear.

C.C. smiled into Lelouch's chest and wrapped her arms around Lelouch. "Okay, Lelouch."

A few minutes past and Lelouch felt himself relax with the feel of C.C. in his arms.

"Master- I mean Lelouch, is this helping you fall asleep?" C.C.'s voice murmured against his chest.

Lelouch smiled and tightened his arms around the girl. "Yes, it is."

"Why?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch suddenly let go of C.C. and in a flash he was leaning on top of her as she lay on the bed. His face inched towards her before he stopped. "C.C., it's as I told you before. You were… different. You helped me get to where I am today. I promise I'll help you get your memories back."

C.C. looked at him carefully. "Lelouch… what was I to you before?"

Lelouch was taken aback. He turned his face away from C.C.'s to look at the wall. C.C.'s soft hands cupped Lelouch's face as she turned it so he was staring at golden eyes again.

"Lelouch, what was I to you?" C.C. repeated.

_What were you to me?_ "C.C., we were partners… accomplices."

"Lelouch, the way you describe how I used to be… it seems like we were more than just accomplices." C.C.'s voice was suddenly stronger and Lelouch was reminded of the old C.C.

He looked at her in shock and began to turn his face away again when C.C. pushed herself up on her elbows to kiss his cheek. Lelouch's violet eyes widened and C.C. blushed.

"Umm… Lelouch, was that okay for me to do?" Her voice was hesitant again.

Lelouch's lips crashed down on C.C.'s suddenly and her golden eyes blinked before she sighed against the soft pressure of his lips and kissed him back.

Her hands gently went to his shoulders where one of them rested while the other tangled itself in Lelouch's dark hair.

Lelouch's long body covered C.C.'s petite one as he leaned on top of her. His lips left hers for a moment as his head dipped to kiss her neck. C.C. gasped and gently pulled on Lelouch's hair.

His lips trailed up her neck to nibble on her ear gently. C.C. arched her back as Lelouch's hand played with the hem of her shorts, tracing circles on her thigh.

"Mas…Master…"

Lelouch froze and C.C. stared at him in wonder. Lelouch looked at the girl below him. Beautiful bright green hair was sprayed across his pillow. Her tiny hands were still on his shoulders. Golden eyes gazed at him.

But she was not his C.C. When she had said "Master," Lelouch was painfully reminded that the C.C. in front of him was not the same girl who he fell in love with.

"Master… I mean Lelouch… did I do something wrong? I'm sorry… I… I do want the same thing as you, Lelou-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, C.C. I'm the one who should be sorry. Waking you up in the middle of the night, I'm sorry…Let's just… go to sleep." He sighed and rolled off of her and lay back down on the bed, side by side with her.

_C.C., how can I get you back to how you were? _

Lelouch turned away from the green haired girl to lay on his side. A soft hand made its way around Lelouch's waist as C.C. hugged his back with one arm. The other hand lifted to gently play with his hair.

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprised before he smiled gently and put his hand on top of hers that was at his waist.

_I will find a way to bring you back to me, C.C. Just stay with me and watch. I'll fix everything._

"Thank you, C.C.," he said softly.

"Anything for you, Lelouch." She smiled into his back as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

So....... whatdidjathink?!?!?!? Please please please please review and let me know!!!!! :D


End file.
